


No Rest for the Wicked

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Dies, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

The next 6 months were a blur, but they were amazing. Dean would stop by and surprise me. He would take me on hunts with him and Sam. It was almost back to normal. Sam and Dean had gotten themselves into some trouble with Bela again. They ended up in jail and were thought to be dead by everyone but those of us who know what really happened. They told me about this Demon that had Dean’s soul. Her name was Lilith. I was doing research trying to find her but nothing was coming up. I was trying so hard to find a way to kill Lilith to get Dean out of his deal, that it was killing me. It had been about a month since I have seen Dean. I wasn’t sleeping and I wasn’t eating all that much. Bobby was starting to get worried. He had started looking into how to find Lilith and was getting close. He called Dean and Sam and they showed up a few days later. I was sitting in the kitchen I had just made dinner for Bobby and me when I heard them pull up. 

“Did you know they were coming?” I asked Bobby.

“I may have called them.” He said smiling at me. 

I ran outside and into Dean’s arms. He picked me up and kissed me. It was so nice having him near me. 

“Well, hello to you too,” Dean said pulling away from the kiss. 

“Hi,” I said smiling at him. 

We walked back inside the house and were coming to the conclusion that time was not on our side. We were on the final stretch of saving Dean. There was only had about 30 hours left to go and we all knew it was going to come down to the final minutes. Bobby had us go into his office. He pulled out a map and a tool and put it on the map.

“So, you got a name? That’s the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, the right ritual, ain’t nothing you can’t suss out.” Bobby said. 

“Like the town, Lilith’s in?” I asked. 

Dean walked up behind me and put his hands on my hips holding me close to him. 

“Sweetheart, when I get done, we’ll know the street,” Bobby answered. 

Bobby moved the tool so that the pendulum was swinging and he started speaking in Latin. Then the pendulum froze over the map. 

“New Harmony, Indiana,” Bobby said. “We got a winner.”

“Alright, let's go,” Sam said. 

“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on.” Dean said to Sam moving away from me. “Just holster it up there, Tex.” 

“What’s the problem?” Sam asked. 

“What’s the problem?” Dean asked back mimicking Sam’s voice. “Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith actually holds my deal. We’re going off of Bela’s intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked, okay?” 

I moved to the other side of the table to be next to Bobby, also I wanted to look at the map to see for myself where we were going. 

“Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn’t this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike?” Dean said to Sam. “Should I continue?” 

Bobby noticed me tense up next to him and put his arm around my shoulder. “Ain’t you just bringing down the room?” Bobby said to Dean.

“Well, it’s a gift,” Dean said to Bobby. 

“I’m sorry. So, then, what are we supposed to do, Dean?” I asked pulling away from Bobby. 

“Well, just because I got to die doesn’t mean you have to, okay?” Dean said giving me a sad look. “Either we go in smart or we don’t go in at all.” 

“Okay fine. If that’s the case, I have the answer.” Sam said. 

“You do?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam answered. “A surefire way to confirm it’s Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu.” 

“Damn it, Sam, No,” Dean said his voice getting louder.

“We are so past arguing,” Sam said. “I am summoning Ruby.” 

“The Hell you are! We got enough problems as it is.” 

“Exactly. And we got no time and no choice, either.” 

“Come on, man, she is the ‘Miss Universe’ of lying skanks, okay? She told you that she could save me, huh? Lie!” Dean said. “She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention — Oh, right — Lilith owns my soul!” 

“Okay, fine, she’s a liar. She’s still got that knife.” Sam said. 

They were starting to yell at each other and I was about to join in. I couldn’t give up now. I had told Dean that I was going to fight for him no matter what. “Dean?” I said hoping that he would listen to reason. 

He didn’t hear me. “For all, we know she works for Lilith.” He said. 

“Then give me another option, Dean. I mean, tell me what else.” Sam said. 

“Sam’s right,” I said louder. I was standing next to Sam giving Dean the saddest puppy dog eyes I could. 

“No! Damn it!” Dean yelled. I took a step back and wanted to cry. “Just no.” He reached for me and I let him pull me into his arms. “We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again.” 

I let a few tears fall freely down my face. He looked at me and wiped them away, kissing the top of my head. “You guys want to save me, find something else.” 

He took me by the hand and led me to the desk in the corner of the room. He sat down and pulled me into his lap holding me close to him. I was happy to be close to him, but I wanted to find a way to save him. I knew that the only way would be Sam’s plan. It was going to be hard to convince Dean that it was the only plan that would work. Bobby put on his jacket and I looked up. 

“Where are you going, Bobby?” I asked. 

“I guess to… find something else.” He answered and walked outside to go to the shed. 

I got up and went to the kitchen. I started making a pot of coffee for us when Sam came in and started talking to me. 

“Kelly, we have to summon Ruby. I know Dean isn’t going to like it, but we need to do something.” Sam said. 

“Sammy, I know. Let me go talk to him.” 

“Kelly, it’s our last shot to save him.” 

“I know, Sammy. I know.” I said walking back into the office with two mugs of coffee and handing one to Dean. 

“Babe, do you trust me?” I asked. 

“You know I do, sweetheart.” 

“Okay, good… Dean, we need to summon Ruby. Don't freak out.” I said putting my hands up. “Dean, this is our final play. We need to try it.” 

“Kelly, I don’t want to do this.” 

“I know. But it’s our last move. Please trust me.” I said. 

“Fine, we will try our final ‘Hail Mary’. I just hope we can pull this off.” 

We went down to the basement and set the trap to catch Ruby. Sam was going to summon her while Dean and I were going to hide. When the time was right we would pop out, get the knife, and trap Ruby in the basement. Sam started to speak in Latin. Instantly Ruby was in the basement with us talking to Sam.   
“You know, phones work, too.” She said. “Hey, Sam. How’s tricks?” 

“How do you get around so fast?” Sam asked. 

“I got the ‘Super Bowl’ Jetpack.” She said in a snarky tone. “So… you called?” 

“Did you know?” Sam asked. 

“I’m gonna need a tiny bit more.” She said. 

“About Dean’s deal — that Lilith holds the contract.” He said. 

“Yes. I did.” 

“And, what, you didn’t think that was important?” Sam asked starting to get upset. 

“You weren’t ready.” 

“For what?” 

“If I told you, you two yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked, and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces.” 

“Well, we’re ready now,” Sam said. “I want your knife.” 

“You’re right about one thing. You are ready. And now’s the time, too — Lilith’s guard’s down.” 

“Is that so?” 

“She’s on shore leave, a little R&R.” 

“What the Hell does that mean?” 

“Trust me — you don’t want to know.” She said. It was taking everything within me to not run out and stab that bitch. She was arrogant and a smart ass and it was obnoxious. Dean had to hold me back so that I didn’t run out and blow our cover. 

“You didn’t lose those hex bags I gave you?” She asked. 

“We got ‘em.” 

“Good. Then she won’t sense that you’re coming.” 

“So, you'll give us the knife?” 

“No.” 

“But you just said—” 

“You want to charge in with one little pigsticker?” Ruby said. 

I looked up at Dean. “You were right, this was a bad idea. She isn’t going to help us.” I whispered. 

“We don’t know that yet. Be patient.” He whispered to me. 

“It’s a waste of a true-blue window, like hitting Hitler with that exploding briefcase — forget it.” 

“Okay, then how?” Sam challenged. 

“I know how to save your brother, Sam.” 

“No, you don’t!” Sam said. “You told Dean you couldn’t. You’ve been lying to me all along! So, just give me your damn knife!”

“You’re not the one that I’ve been lying to.” 

“Oh, so you can save him?” 

“No,” Ruby said. “But you can.” 

“What?” 

“Sam, you’ve got some God-given talent. Well, not God-given, but you get the gist.” 

“All that psychic crap?” Sam laughed. “That’s gone ever since yellow eyes died.” 

“Not gone. Dormant. And not just visions, either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you?” 

“Right, she’s scared of me.” 

“If you wanted, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“It’s the truth.” 

“And you decided to tell me this just now?” 

“Um… Demon.” She said. “‘Manipulative’ is kind of in the job description. The fact is, is that you never would have considered it, not until you were—”

“Desperate enough?”

“You don't like being different.” She said. “You hate the way the Dean and Kelly look at you sometimes like you’re some sort of sideshow freak. But suck it up because we got a lot of ground to cover, and we got to do it fast. But we can do it.” 

Dean had to hold me back from blowing our cover too early. I was getting sick of her monologuing. “Not yet, sweetheart,” Dean said. 

“Look, call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you, Sam,” Ruby said. “Not ever. And I’m telling you— you can save your brother. And I can show you how.” 

Dean looked at me and kissed the top of my head. And stepped out of his hiding place and I followed standing behind him. 

“So, that’s you, huh?” I said. 

“Our slutty little Yoda,” Dean said. 

“Dean, Kelly. Charming as ever.” Ruby said. 

“Oh, I knew you’d show up… because I knew Sam wouldn’t listen!” Dean said starting to move forward Ruby and Sam. “But you’re not gonna teach him anything. You understand me? Over my dead body.” 

“Oh. Well, your right about that.” She said to Dean. 

“What you are gonna do is give me that knife,” Dean said. 

“Then you can go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my family again,” I said stepping in front of Dean. “Are we clear?” 

“Sam is carrying a bomb inside of him, and we’d be stupid not to use it.” She said to me but directing it to Sam. 

“Dean, Kelly, look, just hold on—” Sam said. 

“Sam, don’t. Come on, man. What are you, blind? Can’t you see that this is a trick?” Dean said. 

“That’s not true,” Ruby said. 

“She wants you to give into this whole demonic, psychic whatever, okay?” Dean said to Sam. “Hell, she probably wants you to become the little ‘Antichrist Superstar.’” 

“I want Lilith dead,” Ruby said. “That’s all.” 

“Why?” I said. 

“I’ve told you why.” 

“Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once, and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach.” I said. 

Ruby took a step toward me. “You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you.” She said. Then turning to Dean. “You want to save yourself, this is how you dumb, spineless dick!”   
I had, had enough of Ruby. I turned to her and punched her square in the jaw. It took everyone by surprise. She then took a swing at me. I was able to block two of her shots and landed two of my own. Then she hit me and I fell backward towards the wall of the basement. 

“Whoa! Ruby, Hey!” Sam yelled. 

She turned on him and kicked him in the stomach and he hit one of the wooden posts. Then Dean got in on the fight. He went in for a punch, but Ruby moved out of the way, blocked his punches and sent him flying into the wall across the room. He was about to get up, but she kicked him in the stomach and sent him rolling. They kept fighting across the room. I ran to Sam to make sure that he was okay. I pulled him up and we made our way over to where Dean and Ruby were fighting. Dean smiled at Ruby as he stood up. 

“What the Hell are you grinning at?” Ruby demanded. 

“Missing something?” Dean asked pulling out the Demon blade. 

“I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch.” She said. She ran toward him and was stopped by some invisible force. She looked up and saw a Devils trap above her. 

“Like I said… I knew you’d come.” Dean said putting the knife into his jacket. 

“Wait! You’re just gonna leave me here?” She said. 

“Let’s go, Sam. Come on, Kelly.” Dean said putting his arm around me. 

“Oh, so, you’re just too stupid to live, is that it?” She asked. “Then fine. You deserve Hell. I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I wish I could be there to hear you scream!” She yelled up at us as we walked up the stairs. 

“And I wish you’d shut your piehole, but we don’t always get what we want,” I said rubbing my right cheek. There is going to be a bruise there by tomorrow. 

Sam and Dean started to pack up weapons and get ready to leave to go kill Lilith. I was sitting looking at the best way for us to get to New Harmony, Indiana. 

“What, you gonna let Ruby rot down there?” Sam asked. 

“That’s the idea,” I said. 

He looked at me, then turned to Dean. “ Dean, what if, uh… what if Ruby’s right? What if I can take out Lilith?” 

Dean and I looked over at Sam. 

“Guys quit looking at me like that.” He said. 

“What, are you gonna give her the ‘Carrie’ stare, and Lilith goes poof?” I asked from the desk. 

“I don’t know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask her.” Sam suggested. 

“Sam, are you crazy. She’s a demon. I know she saved us. But you can’t believe what she says.” I said to him. 

“Sam, you wanted the knife. I got you the knife.” Dean said annoyed. 

Sam blew off my comment, “Dean, just listen to me for a second.” Sam said. “The last time, Lilith snapped her fingers and put 30 demons on our ass, and all we got’s one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don’t go in at all.”

“Well, this ain’t smart.” Dean said. 

I excused myself so that the boys could talk things through. I went outside to get some fresh air and to think about everything. It was happening so fast and I couldn’t let it get to me. I looked down at my hands and I prayed. 

“Cas, if you can hear me, we need you. I need you. I can’t lose Dean. He is my world. He has been there for me when I needed him. I don’t know what I would do without him.” I said. 

Nothing happened. I tried again. Again there was nothing. Tears rolling down my face. 

“Castiel, where are you when I need you…” I said almost to myself. 

“Who are you talking to, sweetheart,” Dean asked putting his arms around me. 

“I was just sending a prayer to see if anyone would answer,” I said turning in Dean’s arms. 

“No one is up there.” Dean motioned toward the sky. “It’s up to us to take care of ourselves.” 

“I don’t know. I like to think that there is something good watching over us. Someone that has a plan, even if we can’t see what it is right now.” I said putting my arms around him and playing with his short hair at his neck. 

“I wish I could believe that, sweetheart. I really do.” He said leaning down and kissing me. 

I pulled away from him and said, “I have enough, faith for both of us. I will pray to whoever is willing to listen.” 

I leaned into Dean and he held me close to him. My mind kept going back to Cas, hoping that he would come to help. But I knew deep down that I wouldn’t hear from him. There was still faith and hope that he would pull through for me.

“Kelly, will you go find Bobby for me? I need to talk to him about something.” Dean asked. 

“Sure,” I said going outside to look for him. 

I found him in the shed. 

“Hey, Bobby. Dean said he needed to talk to you.” I said. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” He said. 

As we were walking back to the house, I heard a car trying to start. Dean and Sam were trying to leave. The anger inside of me started to grow and grow. I looked over at the car and tried to stay as calm a possible. Bobby walks up to the window and taps on the roof of the car. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bobby asks holding the distributor cap. 

Dean and Sam got out of the car and looked as if they were guilty children. 

“We got the knife, Bobby,” Dean said. 

“And you intend to use it without me? Without Kelly?” Bobby said. “Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?

“No. But obviously, I do.” I said. “Sending me to go get Bobby so you could ditch me. That’s real nice, Dean.” 

“Bobby, Kelly, no. That’s not the point.” Sam said. 

“This is about me and Sam, okay?” Dean said. “This isn’t your fight.” 

I scoffed and turned away from the boys trying not to loose it on them. But I didn’t have to because Bobby did.

“The Hell it isn’t! Family don’t end with blood, boy.” Bobby said. 

I turned around. Sam and Dean were coming to the realization that Bobby was more than a mentor to them. He was family and he cared for them like he was their dad. 

“Besides, you need us,” I said moving back next to Bobby. 

“Kelly—” Dean said. 

“You’re playing wounded,” I said. “Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?” 

Sam looked at me confused and back at Dean. 

“How’d you know?” Dean asked. 

“Because that’s what happens when you got hellhounds on your butt, and because I’m smart,” I said. 

Dean looked guilty and upset about getting caught. Bobby handed him the distributor cap and put his arm around my shoulder. Dean took it. 

“I’ll follow,” Bobby said. I was too mad to be in the same car as Sam or Dean so I went with Bobby. 

“Don’t be stopping to Pee every 10 minutes, either,” I said walking to the passenger side of Bobby’s car and slamming the car door shut. 

We had been driving for a few hours and I was sitting in silence. Bobby had put on some music, but I wasn’t paying attention to it. I was thinking back on the last job that I did with Dean and Sam about 2 months ago. Dean picked me up from Bobby’s and said we were going to hunt the Morton House. 

“It’s our Grand Canyon. It will be exciting, guys” Dean said to Sam and me as we left Bobby’s. 

That was an understatement. We ran into a group of ghost enthusiasts call the Ghostfacers. They knew Sam and Dean from a hunt that they did in West Texas and a Tulpa. It was a hard job and I hadn’t expected that. We lost one of the guys from the Ghostfacers team. but we did get the ghost. Dean apologized profusely because the camera guy Spruce hit on me the whole night. Dean apologized and he promise to make it up to me and he did. 

He came by one weekend when Bobby was on a job. I was surprised to see him without Sam. I was sitting on the front porch on Friday evening reading a book about Hellhounds and it was terrifying. When I heard the engine, it made me smile even though I was reading such a horrible book. Dean got out of the car. He had a pizza, a six pack of beer, and some of our favorite movies. He also had a bag full of snacks and junk food. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked. 

“Well, I wanted to have a weekend off. So I am here to spend it with the most beautiful woman I know.” He said pulling out a single red rose. 

“Well, Winchester if you are sucking up to me right now, it's working,” I said walking over to him. I took the rose and put my arms around his neck. 

“Good.” He said kissing me. “Now let's eat this pizza and enjoy these movies.” 

We watched ‘Monty Python and the Holy Grail,’ ‘Anchorman,’ ‘Caddyshack,’ ‘Ferris Bueller’s day off,’ and one of Dean’s favorites ‘Zoolander.’ We were laughing at the jokes and nonsense of the movies. Halfway through we started arguing over which movie snacks were better. 

“Licorice is so much better than M&M’s,” Dean said. 

“You’re crazy. Licorice is disgusting.” I said. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t quite understand that, uh, miss peanut-butter-and-banana sandwiches?” 

“You know what? I stand by that sandwich. Sam would agree with me.” I said. “Nobody likes licorice. I-It’s —- it’s made of dirt.” 

“What? It is a classic movie food. It’s right up there with popcorn.” 

“Popcorn? Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re out of your mind.” 

“What—it’s like little chewy pieces of heaven.” 

“Dean, popcorn, yes is good. However, licorice doesn’t measure to it.” 

“I don’t think we are going to agree on this one ever.” 

“I agree we are going to have to settle on I’m right and you are wrong,” I said. 

“Yes. Wait, what?” 

I started to laugh at Dean because of our little argument. Dean started tickling me. I was kicking and giggling trying to get away from Dean and his tickling. Dean stopped tickling me, leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away I looked back at him. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I know,” Dean answered. 

“Did you just quote Star Wars?” I asked. 

“Maybe,” Dean said. 

“You are such a nerd.” 

“Ya, but I’m your nerd.” He said kissing me and taking my breath away. We spent the night in each other's arms. The next three days were spent being together. We worked on our cars, watched movies and spent the nights in each other's arms. It was perfect. Bobby’s voice pulled me from my thoughts. 

“Kelly.” He said. “Kelly.” 

“What?” I asked. 

“Kid, are you alright?” 

“Honestly, dad. No. I am going to lose the man I love to Hellhounds and I can’t do anything to stop it.” 

“Sweetheart, we will get out of this. Dean is going to get out of this. I promise.” 

“Thank you, dad,” I said hoping that he was right. 

I was looking out the window when I noticed a set of blue and red lights flashing ahead of us. 

“Perfect, just what we need right now,” I said. 

“They will get out of it,” Bobby answered. 

We pulled up behind the police car and when we got up to the guys the officer was on the ground. Dean had killed him. Bobby and I ran over to them. 

“What the Hell happened?” I asked. 

“Dean just killed a demon,” Sam said. 

“How’d you know?” I asked. 

“I just knew. I could see its face, its real face under that one.” Dean said. 

We took the body and car and pushed it off the side of the road. We hid them in some bushes and trees. 

“So, what, now you're seeing demons?” Sam asked as we were covering the car. 

“I’ve been seeing all kinds of things lately, but nothing like this,” Dean answered. 

“Actually, it’s not all that crazy,” I said. 

“How is it not that crazy?” Dean asked looking at me like I had two heads. 

“Well, you got just over five hours to go? You’re piercing the veil, Dean, glimpsing the “B” side.” Bobby said. 

“A little less new age-y please,” Dean said. 

“You’re almost Hell’s bitch, so you can see Hell’s other bitches,” I said. 

“Thank you, Kelly,” Dean said making a face at me. I made one back at him. 

‘Damn it I am going to miss that man. Why do I have to love him.’ I thought to myself. 

“It’ll actually come in pretty handy,” Sam said. 

“Oh, well, I’m glad my doomed soul’s good for something.” 

“Damn right it is,” Bobby said. “Lilith’s probably got demons stashed all over town. We can’t let them sound the alarm. If she knows we’re here, we’re dead before we started.” 

“Wow, this is a terrific plan,” Dean said. “I’m excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please?”

We walked back to the cars and drove to New Harmony. We were in the vacant house across from the one that Lilith was in. We could see into the dining room of the house. The family was having dinner or what looked to be a birthday dinner. There were all sorts of sweets on the table. While they were eating the grandpa died. It was terrifying. 

“It’s the little girl. God, her face is awful.” Dean said. 

“All right, then let’s go. We’re wasting time.” Sam said. 

“Wait!” Dean said. 

“For what? For her to kill the rest of them?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, and us too if we’re not careful,” Dean said. “Look, see the real go-getter mailman on the clock at 9:00 pm? And Mr. Rogers over there.” 

“Demons?” I asked. 

“Yes,” Dean answered. 

“Okay, fine, we ninja past those guys, sneak in,” Sam said. 

“And, what, give a Columbian necktie to a 10-year-old girl?” Dean asked. “Come on.” 

“Look, Dean, I know it’s awful,” Sam said. 

“You think?” 

“This isn't just about saving you, Dean,” Sam said. “This is about saving everybody.” 

“She’s got to be stopped, Dean,” I said.

“Oh, damn it.” 

We came up with a plan. I was going to stay with Bobby outside and set off a diversion while Sam and Dean would go into the house to get Lilith. It wasn’t going to be easy, but we could do it. Before we split up Dean took me aside. 

“If we don't make it out of the—”

“Damn it, Dean. No. I won't let you talk like that.” I said. “We are going to make it out of this and when we do, we will keep fighting these evil sons of bitches and raise a little Hell.” 

“Did you just quote me, to me?” 

“I just might have, Winchester. What are you gonna do about that?” 

He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I pushed him away from me and said, “Go kick some demon ass.” 

He winked at me and he and Sam left to start the plan. Bobby and I went to the water line. I had a rosary and I blessed it. 

“Exorcizo to, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris onmpotintes.” I said. 

Bobby and I were trying to figure out how to turn on the sprinklers. I wasn’t as easy as Bobby and I thought, but then we did it. The sprinklers turned on and stopped the demons from getting into the house that Lilith and the boys were in. It was 11:45 pm. We had 15 minutes and all I could do was pray. The next fifteen minutes were agonizing. I was with Bobby in the vacant house waiting for Sam and Dean to come, but Dean never came. Sam came back with Dean’s body. I fell to the ground and cried. Bobby took me into his arms, held me close to him, and let me cry. We took Dean’s body and buried him in a clearing of trees near Pontiac Illinois. Sam gave me a hug and I clung to him as we said our goodbyes. Bobby took me home and let me mourn. The only thing that made me feel a little bit better was putting on classic rock in my room and trying to forget everything that had happened to me and my family.


End file.
